Over and Over
by ThaDarkSlayer
Summary: One shot. Set post Season 6 finale. Seriously, forget Season 7 even happened at all and pretend this is what happened.


**I was bored at work today which led my mind into Palex-land. My fantasizing got the best of me. Enjoy!**

The dark haired boy shut the heavy door behind him. He took a few steps, and tossed his keys and a black messenger bag onto the kitchen counter. He opened the pantry and peered inside. Chewing on his lip in intense concentration, he scanned the various shelves for something to eat. He took a bag of chips from the bottom shelf and opened it quickly. After shutting the pantry door, he proceeded to make his way into the living room. He landed on the very dated couch with a thud. It's material was worn and looked as if it were straight out of a Sears catalog from 1972. He reached out to the end table to his left and felt around for a few seconds before his hand landed on the remote control. He quickly pressed the large red power button and the TV flashed to life.

As Marco flipped through the channels, a red head bounded down the stairs.

"Oh my GOD. I'm so glad you're home." she said as she sat down on the couch next to him.

He continued to munch away on his chips as he looked at her with an impish grin. "Why? What's going on?" he said with an amused tone to his voice.

"They're at it AGAIN!" she said throwing her hands into the air. "Seriously, I swear they're like bunnies, and they're so loud. They've been at it all afternoon" she said rolling her eyes.

Marco just chuckled and turned the volume up on the TV. "There...better?"

In an upstairs bedroom, two girls were way too involved in one another to notice the increase in television volume below them. Two figures were casting shadows onto the blue wall to their right. Half burned candles flickered on the beside table to their left. A polka dotted sheet clung to the back of a blonde girl. Long blonde waves hung around her shoulders and as the sheet dipped further down, it exposed several vibrantly colored pink scratch marks lining her back. The origin of the scratch marks made it's way out from underneath the sheet. The hand belonged to the brunette girl laying on her back. Her ebony hair was splayed around the pillow her head rested upon except for one piece that was affixed to her forehead with a light coating of sweat.

Blue eyes that were more of a steel grey in their aroused state were locked chocolate brown. Paige leaned down and gently brushed her swollen lips against those belonging to Alex. Alex held on firmly to Paige's shoulder as she took the other girls lip between her teeth. They exchanged kisses for several moments with their tongues in a battle for control.

Paige trailed kisses and small bites down Alex's body. She hovered a bit longer at her most favorite areas. Once she had reached Alex's collar bone, she not only planted several soft kisses, but she sucked on the heated flesh as well. A manicured hand rested on Alex's hip. As Paige's kisses got lower, her hands found their way to Alex's thighs. She carefully slid her body between the brunette girl's legs and ran her tongue up the length of her thigh. Finally, her tongue reached the culmination of moisture of their afternoon of activity.

Blue eyes once again connected with brown as her tongue carefully flicked in a steady repetitive motion that gained momentum as the moments went on. A small groan escaped the brunette's lips as she fought to keep her eyes open to remain connected with the blue. She pushed her head further into the pillow but continued to stare at Paige. Her lips were slightly parted as her breathing began to get more frantic and labored.

The constant attention of Paige's tongue was driving her closer and closer and it wasn't until Paige slowly inserted a finger that she could hold on no longer. She squeezed her eyes shut and managed to utter a "Fuck...Paige" as her body clenched around Paige's finger repeatedly.

Paige planted one more small kiss before climbing back up Alex's body. She laid her head on Alex's shoulder as toned tan arms wrapped themselves around her. Alex placed a kiss into disheveled blonde hair and sighed happily.

"I do believe that sounds like satiation if I've ever heard it" Paige said with a smirk playing on her still swollen lips.

"God, I hate your thesaurus" Alex said in a mocking tone.

"No, hun, you love my thesaurus" Paige said as she lifted her head and once again looked into Alex's eyes.

"No, not really, but I do love you" Alex said before flipping Paige onto her back and kissing her once again to continue their afternoon's activities.


End file.
